


Nightmare

by OddlyKia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyKia/pseuds/OddlyKia
Summary: You've had a terrible nightmare and the only thing that can make it better is your father Gabriel.[Father!Gabriel Reyes and Child!Reader]





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I was really inspired by H_IDENKA and their own father!Gabriel and child!reader booklet. 
> 
> What's really cute and sweet is that they offered to write something if I had a decent idea, but I love writing on my own and all the ideas I thought of were too good not to write myself!!
> 
> In a way, this is for H_IDENKA. Enjoy!

" 'ey there, kiddo, what'cha doin' outta bed? Didn't ya Pa tuck you in 'ours ago?" A young Jesse McCree asks; a sly grin on his face as he lowers himself down to your level. "Sneakin' out? Gettin' that candy bar ya daddy didn't let you 'ave after dinner?" 

Ashamed and embarrassed of being scared senseless by a nightmare, you don't answer your father's underling, just turn your gaze down to the cold uncolored floor. 

The brightly lit hallway is a stark contrast compared to your small, terrifyingly dark, and possibly, maybe, monster infested room. However, the hallway is just that; a cold, open, empty space. 

You need warmth. 

You need comfort. 

You need your father.

The smile on Jesse's face slowly fades the longer you refuse to look at him.

"What's wrong?" he tries, but you still don't answer. "Can't find the bathroom?"

You shake your head.

"Do ya need a drink of water?"

Again, you shake your head.

"Okay..." The cowboy searches your face for any kind of hint. "Do ya...wanna see ya pa? Is that why ya outta bed?" 

Hesitantly, you nod and finally look at him.

McCree pauses for a moment, weighting his options on the situation, before scooping you up in his arms and standing to his full height; to which you smack his cheek with no real force behind it before hugging onto him. You only ever allow your father to pick up and hold you; but, given the situation, you don't care right now and just want him to take you to your dad. His warmth and steady breathing as he walks comforts you slightly but he smells heavily of smoke, outside, and an oddly spiced deodorant. 

The cowboy takes a few turns and passes by a few other agents who can't help but to stop and stare, muttering to themselves about how teenagers and kids are too young and foolish to be on an Overwatch base. You send them a nasty glare as you round the last corner and come to a stop outside the main conference room. 

With a firm knock, Jesse opens the door a crack and peaks in, saying, "Hey, boss, ya got someone that wants to see ya and it can't wait. I know 'cause I tried."

Not bothering to wait for a response, He enters and shows you to the room. There are quite a few people sitting around the table with their papers and data pads all spread out, but you have absolutely no issue finding your father right away. 

He waves you two over to his seat and asks, "what's wrong?" 

"Reyes," Jack Morrison interrupts from his standing position at head of the table. "This isn't the time or place for your kid." 

"It won't even be a minute, Morrison," your father snaps before turn back to you two. 

"Bad nightmare," is all you say and, from the corner of your eye, you see the teenager holding you frown deeply.

With a understanding sigh, Gabriel reaches up and gently takes you into his arms. You settle into his lap quickly and bury your small face into his shirt, paying no mind to the other people in the room who are observing. Relief washes over you like waves against sand and the thought of your room starts to sound not so scary anymore; actually, you slowly begin to feel sleepy once again as your father's arms envelop you.

"What do you say to Agent McCree for bringing you here? For helping you?" Your father's chest rumbles in an all too familiar way as he speaks. 

Gabriel is very stern and strict when it comes to please, thank you, and your manners.

So, sleepily, you raise your head and, with a small smile, say, "Thank you, Agent McCree."

The young man's casual mood returns and he playfully ruffles your hair. "Not a problem, kiddo. Ya pa won't let ya be scared for long, ya just remember that."

Commander Morrison then clears his throat and Jesse gives a sheepish grin before making his exit, waving at you one last time before the door closes for good. 

You make eye contact with Morrison and he is quick to speak up. "Reyes, I don't think this is an appropriate place for your child. They could hear and repeat sensitive information on accident." 

"To who? My only child stays on the Overwatch base and doesn't leave for a reason. They aren't going to bother anyone." Gabriel gently rearranges the messy locks caused by his underling. "Beside, I don't care what kind of parent you'd be, but I don't leave my child alone after a nightmare." 

Commander Morrison sighs, "that's not what I meant. Reyes, I-" He pinches the bridge of his nose. "...very well, let's continue, shall we?"

The meeting and adult chatter picks up again but you zone out, lost in the warmth and haze of sleepiness. The nightmare is beaten down and forgotten thanks to your father's presence. And soon, you're once again fast sleep. 

-

Later, you're not quite sure how much though, you feel your father get up and walk down the hall. You're small and hazy mind is not fully awake yet, eyes not even open, but you can feel that he's finally bringing you back to your room. He walks slowly and holds you close. The adult meeting must have ended and now it's time for both of you to go to bed.

He lays you down gently into your little bed, kissing your forehead and pulling the blankets up to your chin.

In Spanish, you babble and slur out, "goodnight, daddy."

He replies with a soft tone, "Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you."

As soon as the door clicks shut, you turn onto your side and feel something slightly cold and crinkle-y brush against your hand as you slide it under the pillow. Quickly grabbing it and sitting up, you see that it's a candy bar. 

It's...the same one you had asked for for dessert earlier. How?

Upon a closer look, there's a small message written on the wrapper: 'Don't tell ya pa!'

You smile and, with the candy bar still in hand, lay back down and drift off to sleep, wanting to save the candy for breakfast in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcomed!!


End file.
